Bloody Stories Gruselkurzgeschichten
by jessireichert
Summary: Harry Potter: Der Kampf um alles Thema: Geister P: Harry, Ron, Herm. , Luna, Neville Interview mit einem Vamp. : Die Ewigkeit Thema: Vampire P: Louis, Lestat Mitten nach dem finalen Kampf, wer stirbt? Louis Abgang (traurig) also nichts für schwache Nerven


_Grusel_

Kurzgeschichten

Thema: Geister

Aus: Harry Potter

Titel: Der Kampf um alles

Flugs griff Harry nach seinem Zauberstab. Draco tat es ihm gleich. Schweißgebadet hechtete Harry

hinter eine der vielen Birken und suchte Schutz. So rasend er jetzt auch war, konnte er Draco nur mit einer bestimmten Taktik auf die Knie zwängen. Leichter gesagt als getan, aber es bestand eine Chance. Harry dachte nicht lange nach, denn auf den nächsten Moment war die Birke nicht einmal mehr doppelt so hoch, wie sie es vor Dracos Angriff gewesen ist. Wut stand in Dracos Gesicht geschrieben und Beharrlichkeit in Harrys. Geschickt wich Harry dem überraschenden Fluch aus und schickte sogleich seinen eigenen, der darauf hinter Draco herjagte. Harry war es nicht möglich gewesen das Geschehen noch weiter zu verfolgen, da er zu gleich das Bewusstsein verlor. Als er wieder aufwachte lag er in seinem Bett in Hogwarts. Auf einem der anderen Betten saßen seine Freunde Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny und Hermine. Sie schauten einander an, als ob sie sich ohne jegliche Worte verstanden. Er konnte es nicht verstehen. Was hatte er sich nur gedacht? Ein verlorengeglaubter Zauberstab war plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht, er hatte sich auf die Suche gemacht, ihn gefunden und dann ein erbitterter Zwei-Kampf mit seinem ewigen Rivalen Draco Malfoy. Er war ganz allein gewesen. Harry richtete sich nun auf. Hermine war die erste die seine Anwesenheit bemerkte. Schnell fiel sie in seine Arme. Hermine schien glücklich zu sein ihn wieder zu sehen, doch seine anderen Freunde standen unter Schock. Ihre Augen weit aufgerissen, ihre Münder offen stehend und mit Entsetzen ließen sie Harry merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Harry untersuchte zuerst seinen Körper nach Blutspritzern und nach weiteren beunruhigenden Gründen, die eventuell das eigenartige Verhalten seiner Freunde entschuldigen könnten, aber er musste feststellen, dass ihm nichts fehlte. Sein Körper befand sich in einem tadellosen Zustand, nicht einmal ein Kratzer zeichnete sich auf seiner makellosen Haut. Harry blickte wunderlich Hermine an, als sie ihn abrupt losließ und von seiner Seite wich. Er verstand nicht. Was war denn passiert? Nun ließ er seinen Blick zu Ginny wandern. Tränen liefen ihr über das ebenfalls unversehrte Gesicht, das einen leichten blassen Ton trug. Harry war aufgefallen, das Ginny seit seinem Erwachen nicht ein einziges Mal ihn angeguckt hatte. Seine große Liebe würdigte ihn nicht eines Blickes. Es muss etwas wirklich schlimmes geschehen sein, denn Ginny ließ Tränen für gewöhnlich nicht zu und das es alle sahen war auch schon zu viel des Guten. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, da war er sich sicher. Folglich ging er auf Ginny drauf zu, die anderen machten ihm Platz und Harry ließ sich neben Ginny auf das seidene Bett nieder. Ginny sah jetzt zu ihm auf, aber sagte nichts. Sanft legte Harry seinen Arm um sie, Ginny vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Gewand und schluchzte nur noch lauter. Dann brachte Luna mit zitternder Stimme ein paar Wörter heraus, die er nicht gleich verstanden hatte auf Grund ihres ungewohnt traurigen Untertons. Sie fragte enttäuscht: ,,Harry…warum bist du hier?'' Harry war verdutzt. Diese Frage hätte er nun echt nicht erwartet. ,,Ich, ich dachte ihr freut euch mich zu sehen. Wir waren so lange getrennt gewesen.

Jetzt bin ich erst einmal nur froh euch heil und vor allen Dingen munter zusehen und ich euch die Hand zum Sieg reichen kann, denn der Elderstab ist vernichtet.'' ,,Ja, das ist er.'' Antwortete Ron.

Frustriert fragte Harry zurück:,, Warum freut ihr euch dann nicht? Wir haben Widerstand geboten und haben den Sieg errungen. Das ist doch mal was.'' ,,Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass es uns keine Freude bereiten würde, nur Friede hat für mich nur eine Bedeutung wenn man ihn richtig genießen kann.'' Dieser Satz stammte wieder von Luna, die sich nun an seine Seite setzte. Ihre Augen waren genauso rot, wie die Augen von Ginny, also hatte sie auch schon geweint. Harry überlegte. Eine kurze Pause entstand, bis Harry zielstrebig wissen wollte: ,,Sagt schon, weshalb ihr so bedrückt seid. Lasst mich nicht im Dunkeln tappen.'' ,,Du weißt es also noch gar nicht.'' Warf Neville niedergeschlagen ein. Selbst bei ihm wirkte die Trägheit unwirklich. ,,Unsere Feinde sind nicht gefallen, sie haben nur einen geringen Rückschlag erlitten, deinetwegen. Denn du hast ihn tatsächlich zerstört. Mit einem Schlag zu Nichte gemacht. Daran zweifelt auch keiner von uns, jedoch musste letztendlich nicht Draco zurückstecken…sondern du. ''

,,Was meinst du damit? '' Fragte Harry versteinert vor Angst. ,,Was Neville sagen wollte ist, dass du von Draco Malfoy besiegt wurdest. Er hat seine Chance ergriffen, als du sie ihm batst und überwältigte dich. Du bist seit dem an nicht mehr lebend. '' Harry konnte und wollte den Worten von Hermine keinen Glauben schenken und suchte infolgedessen nach einem spitzen Gegenstand, den er sich in die Brust rammen konnte, um sein eigenes Blut strömen zu sehen. Harry konnte seinen Zauberstab nicht finden, weder in der Hosentasche noch in dem Umhang. Daraufhin schnappte er den Zauberstab von Ron weg, zerbrach ihn und bekam dadurch einen Splitter unter die Haut. Mit Widerwillen musste Harry mit ansehen, wie sich der Splitter ganz von alleine aus seiner Haut heraus schob und schließlich auf den Boden fiel. ,,Es ist wahr, es ist wirklich wahr. Das glaube ich einfach nicht.'' ,,Du kannst die Augen nicht vor der Wahrheit verschließen und das ewig, denn du wirst für die Ewigkeit mit uns hier oben die Zeit verbringen, bis du neu geboren wirst.'' Hermine hatte ihr rasantes Reden wiedergefunden. Jetzt wurde auch Harry so manches klar, doch eines mochte er eigenständig von seinen Freunden hören:,, Seit ihr auch…naja, ihr wisst schon tot?'' ,,So ein böses Wort ist das gar nicht und ja sind wir.'' Luna sprach es so natürlich aus, wie die anderen es nie gekonnt hätten. ,,Wie?'' Wollte Harry im Anschluss fragen, doch die Antwort dazu konnte er sich selbst zusammen reimen. Die sechs Freunde hatten sich aufteilen müssen, um einerseits die Todesser zu bezwingen und andererseits den mächtigen Elderstab zu suchen, um ihn daraufhin zu entzweien. Demzufolge teilten sie fünf zu einen und bemühten sich ihre Missionen vollständig aus zu führen, was ihnen gelang. Die Todesser mussten seine Freunde einer nach dem anderen angegriffen haben, denn zusammen waren sie unaufhaltbar, doch einzeln hatten sie jeder eine kleine Schwachstelle. So wurde jeder von ihnen durch einen Fluch in das Jenseits befördert und blickten hinab auf die weiter voranschreitende Schlacht. Als Harry sein Versteck hinter der Birke verließ, hatte Draco schneller reagiert und schleuderte einen gewaltigen Fluch auch an seinen Kopf. Und so wurde er bewusstlos und fand sich in diesem merkwürdigen Raum wieder, nachdem er gedacht hatte, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen sei und er sich sicher in Hogwarts befände. Dies erklärte auch die Trauer in ihren Augen, dass er sich nun mit ihnen hier befand und vielleicht auch nie mehr unter den Lebenden sein werde. Jedoch hätte alles noch schlimmer kommen können, Draco als dunkler Lord, sie, eingesperrt in Kerkern, aber damit mochte Harry sich nicht weiter beschäftigen. An erster Stelle stand nun den entstehenden Frieden unten zu beobachten und sich glücklich zu schätzen, was für tapfere und treue Freunde er doch hatte.

Thema: Vampire

Aus: Interview mit einem Vampir

Titel: Die Ewigkeit

Louis:,, Mein Leben ist eine einzige Katastrophe. Ich wüsste nicht warum ich noch weiter dahin leben sollte. Meine Liebsten verlor ich im Feuer, in der Sonne verbrannt und vertrocknet wie es nicht schlimmer sein könnte. Erinnerungen, Gedanken an jene Bilder vom Tod meiner einstiegen Familie sitzen tief in mir drin. Ich kann sie nicht vergessen, werde ich nicht, denn ein Vampir muss mit seinem damaligen Leben zurechtkommen.

Louis ist ein Vampir, der vielleicht auch noch heute in den dunklen Gassen der Stadt seine nächtlichen Runden dreht. Sein Schöpfer Lestat existiert noch unter den lebendigen Vampiren auf der Welt. Als Louis Lestat nach dem Tod ihrer Vampir Tochter wieder gefunden hatte, verließ Louis seinen Schöpfer auch kurz darauf. Louis ist nicht stolz über das Verhältnis zu seinem sogenannten Vampir Vater, doch er würde trotz einiger Ursachen nicht auf die Idee kommen, zu leugnen wem er angehörte und wem er sein ewiges Leben zu verdanken hatte.

Bedrückt und ausgemergelt von Trauer und Kummer, läuft Louis durch die Nacht auf der Suche nach Ratten zu seinem nächtlichen Abendessen. Was meinte Lestat einst zu seinem Schützling? ,,Ratten sind für den Gebrauch auf Deck eines Schiffes sehr nützlich, doch nicht zum Leben, eher für das Überleben. Wohltemperiertes Blut, das ist was uns Vampiren gebührt. ''

,,Nach dem Tod unserer kleinen Tochter Claudia, empfinde ich eine gewisse Leere in meinem Dasein. Nichts wäre schöner für mich, als nochmals Claudia umarmen zu dürfen, auch wenn sie von uns gegangen ist, wird sie immer einen Ehrenplatz in meinem Herzen haben, denn sie und ich sind auch nach dem zweiten Tod unzertrennlich. Der Herzschmerz will und will nicht nachlassen. Es sind seitdem 70 Jahre vergangen, für uns Vampire zwar nicht sehr lang, aber für Menschen schon, und die grauenvollen Erinnerungen haben sich noch immer nicht gelegt. Ich höre noch immer den qualvollen Schrei Claudias kurz bevor sie zu einer Skulptur aus Asche und verbranntem Haar wurde. Immer öfter habe ich das Gefühl, als träge ich die Schuld wie eine Last auf meinen eigentlich starken Schultern, schleppe mich Jahr für Jahr von Ort zu Ort verfolgt von den Gedanken an sie. Lestat meinte mal zu mir:,, Sie hatte es verdient. Du trägst keine Schuld an ihrem Tod, das hat ganz allein Claudia zu verantworten. Erinnere dich, wie sie mit mir umgegangen ist. Sie wollte meinen Tod, wenn nicht auch deinen, Louis. ''

Louis wurde bei dem Gedanken wütend, nicht etwa wütend auf Lestat, eher bezog sich seine Wut auf seine eigene Person. Wie konnte er all die Jahre so leben, wenn man es überhaupt leben nennen könnte. Viel mehr war es ein regloses und vollkommen humorloses dahin vegetieren. Lestat hatte nie verstanden, warum Louis sich das ganze so zu Herzen nahm, denn er konnte nicht Lieben, natürlich wäre er dazu fähig, doch durch Verdrängen jeglicher menschlicher Emotionen kann sich dies ja nun mal nicht in Lestat bilden oder zumindest würde er es demnach gut vor den ahnungslosen Augen der Welt verborgen halten.

Lestat dachte an jenen letzten Satz den Louis zu ihm gesprochen hatte:,, Du lebst mit verschlossenen Augen und wer die Augen nicht offen hält, sieht nicht die wunderbaren Dinge auf dieser wandelnden Welt für die es sich zu leben lohnt. Doch wärst du bereit auch nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu wagen, wärst du in der Lage einer der schönen Momente zu erleben, die unser Leben erst lebenswert machen und würdest Farben, Formen, Empfindungen nie wieder aus deinem Kopf mit Gewalt verbannen können.''

In dem gleichen Augenblick schwelgte auch Louis in diesem Gedanken, hielt ihn fest und verinnerlichte ihn so, das er auf ewig nie in Vergessenheit gerät.

,,Hin und wieder ist es in Ordnung sich ablenken zu lassen, Situationen zu meiden, Kontakte zu blockieren, doch oftmals hilft einem dies nicht weiter. Das sehe ich nun ein. Ich habe Lestat von mir weggewiesen, habe mich voll und ganz auf meinen Hunger konzentriert und nicht an Claudias Ende gedacht. Jetzt weiß ich jedoch, dass alles was ich damals für richtig gehalten hatte, nur eine bloße Lüge meiner selbst gewesen ist. Ich habe mir tatsächlich etwas vorgemacht, wollte frei sein, habe es aber nicht schaffen können, denn mit dem Gedanken an den Tod seines Kindes, mit dem man fast sein ganzes Leben verbracht hatte und im Nebenraum den letzten Atemzug ihres hilflosen Körpers vernommen hat, dann und genau in diesem Punkt ist die Verbindung zu einem Kind am aller stärksten. Sie reist dich mit in den endlosen Abgrund und wenn du es zulässt, fällst du und wirst von niemandem mehr auf gefangen. Aber solltest du in die Offensive gehen und dagegen ankämpfen, besteht für dich noch Hoffnung, die gut zu nutzen ich wüst, doch meine Hoffnung, mein Verlangen nach Leben, der Wunsch endlich die ''simple'' Kontrolle wieder zu gewinnen, ist schon vor Jahrhunderten fehlgeschlagen und wurde in verbitterter Trauer und fürchterlichen Kummer ertränkt worden. Anders hätte man mein Empfinden nicht beschreiben können. Mein Elend, mein Leid scheint in Lestats Augen überflüssig, doch ich sehe alles anders. Schon seit geraumer Zeit denke ich immer über dieselbe Sache nach. Sie geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf, noch nicht einmal, wenn mein Hunger stärker und kräftiger als jäh zuvor sein würde. Diese '' Sache'' hat sich recht tief in meinem Kopf festgesetzt und ist dort für alle Zeiten vermerkt. ''

Der Vampir schritt mit gesenktem Kopf, durch den nassen Regen über eine morschende Holzbrücke. Zu jedem Schritt den er tat, entweichte ein Quietschen. Louis hatte schon oft darüber nachgedacht sich irgendwann mal das Leben zu nehmen, doch bis jetzt hatte er jedoch nicht den wirklichen Mut dazu gehabt. Wann würde seine Zeit wohl vorüber sein? Mit einem trauerverzerrtem Gesicht, blieb er schließlich stehen, steuert dann in Richtung Viadukt Ende, entsann sich dann doch anders und stützte sich auf dem Gebälk ab. Louis tat einen weiteren Schritt auf das Gelände darauf zu, als plötzlich Louis den Halt verlor und bevor er wusste wie ihm geschieht, stürzte sein Körper zu den fahrenden Autos in die Tiefe, schlug auf den harten Teerboden auf und blieb dann erstaunlicherweise regungslos liegen.

Schon seit langem hatte Lestat von Louis keine Neuigkeiten mehr gehört, deshalb entschloss er sich, sich sofort auf die Suche zu begeben. Lestat besaß nicht viel Ausdauervermögen und folglich dessen brach er nach kurzer Zeit die Suche auch wieder ab und entschied sich für den leichteren Weg. Er wartete ganz einfach. Lange dauerte es nicht, bis er so bequemlich wie er schon immer war, sich vor den Fernseher, der selbstverständlich nicht einmal ihm gehörte, auf einem angenehm weichen Ledersessel niederließ und die Nachrichten verfolgte. Allerdings muss man dazu sagen mit keinem sonderlich großem Interesse. Lestats Desinteresse hielt nicht lange an, denn als der Bericht von der Unfallstelle eines ihm bekannten Mannes ausgestrahlt wurde, konnte sich Lestat nicht ehr zusammen reißen. Voller Entsetzen starrte er ungläubig, mit geweiteten Augenliedern die Reporterin an und brachte keinen Ton hervor. Entrüstet stand er mit betäubter Miene im Gesicht auf und fuhr mit den Händen durch sein langes blondes Haar. Später, traf auch Lestat an dem abgesperrten Unfallort ein, jedoch befand Lestat sich nun in einem nervlichen Zustand, der ihn aber nicht verriet. Er tat so als ob das alles hier für ihn keine große Sache wäre, null an Bedeutung hätte und er daran unbeteiligt sei mit einer echten Überzeugung von sich selbst. Zuerst stand Lestat unter Schock, denn er hatte seinen Schützling nicht den Schutz bieten können, den er eigentlich verdient gehabt hätte. Jetzt konnte Lestat nachvollziehen wie Louis sich nach dem Tod von Claudia gefühlt haben musste. Lestat wagte es nicht nah an den leblosen Körper heran zu gehen, da ihn übertriebene Vorstellungen plagten, wie Louis nach seinem Bein griff, ihn zu sich heran zog und flüstern würde:,, Du hast mich im Stich gelassen, Lestat. Das werde ich dir nie verzeihen''

,,Hatte Louis Selbstmord begangen? '' Für Lestat entsprach dies nicht Louis' Art. Er war zwar so jemand gewesen der andauernd sich um sein Leben beklagt hatte, aber das Louis zu so was genug Willensstärke hervorbringen konnte, war ihm nie bewusst gewesen. Seine tränenübersehten blauen Augen fokussierten erstmalig die Brücke, die in der Mitte einmal durchgebrochen war. Die Stücke Bretter die oben fehlten entdeckte er unter dem Leibe Louis'. Bruchstücke lagen überall um ihn und unter ihm verteilt. Es musste demnach ein Missgeschick passiert sein und dies war bestimmt nicht Louis' Absicht gewesen, da war sich Lestat sicher.

**Disney ****Kurzgeschichten**

Thema: Zauberei

Aus: Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place

Titel: Viele Schwierigkeiten

,,Alex wo willst du denn hin?'' Vater Jerry saß gerade im Zauberer Refugium als Alex sich heimlich aus dem Unterricht ihres Vaters stehlen versuchte.


End file.
